mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive VI
Admin on mariokart wii wiki Hi i left a message on your talk page on the mariokart wii wiki but you didnt resopnd. can I be an admin on the mariokart wii wiki? reply to me as soon as possible Toadetterocks Mariokart wii rocks! 22:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, as Mario Kart Wii wiki and this one are supposed to be merged. – ''Jäzz '' 00:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :ok if you need any more afmins on this wiki please ask me, as I am a huge mario fan. thanks toadetterocks :That is not how the administrative process works here. You have to apply for a position. - The Count 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Glitz Pit The peasants are revolting. Please switch over the fight. - The Count 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get to it in a bit. I just got home not long ago. – ''Jäzz '' 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) VG Wiki Affiliation Hello! I'm Lucky The Mummy Dog from VG Wiki! We are a small wiki all about video games that already has many affiliates, but no Mario affiliates. I found this wiki, and was wondering if you'd like to be one of our affiliates. We have many Mario pages, and are adding more everyday, so we need a Mario affiliate. If you agree to affiliate, you can just let me know on my VG Wiki talk page! We'd be happy for you to be an affiliate! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 19:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) MK Wiki Articles We can all do them now right? I mean, I've sort of been doing some of them now and then. Make it easier on everyone. I've merged over 130. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we can all do 'em since PMWiki is done. – ''Jäzz '' 00:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wattz just said he finished all of 'em. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice The page linked in the heading should be updated (now that PM Wiki's articles have been brought over here) and should mention the Mario Kart wiki(s)... not that you didn't already know that. — Wattz2000 01:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. And apologies about the Featured Media archive, was going to finish it, but got sidetracked. – ''Jäzz '' 01:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm working through that as we speak. — Wattz2000 01:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, I really appreciate it. – ''Jäzz '' 01:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sushie On MK Wiki there is an extremely short article saying Sushie will appear in Mario Kart 7. I don't know this information, and I'm doubting it is true, and is probably spam. Do you know? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say wait for the game to be released, as I don't know if it's supposed to appear. – ''Jäzz '' 18:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty then. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::From my perspective, It could've just been a purple cheep-cheep and some fan mistook it for Sushie. — Wattz2000 19:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Heh. True, true. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting PM Wiki Shouldn't we redirect PM Wiki to MarioWiki now that it is fully merged? I've never done this before, so I don't know how it's done or how hard it is to do this, but I was just asking. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Unfortuneately, we need the administration of that site to contact Wikia. Wattz let them know they need to do that. - The Count 22:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh gotcha. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Coming Back Can I please come back? I promise not all of my images will come from MarioWiki such as the sprites and stuff and I shall make more positive edit summaries. Oh and some of the DK artwork shall come from Donkey Kong Wiki and SSB Wikia. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I never said you couldn't edit here. It was your choice to leave. – ''Jäzz '' 17:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. I was the wrong one. I shouldn't just C+P all of the images from Super Mario Wiki. I needed to find other images from different sites too. Thanks. I'll be better here :). Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Unused Files Just to throw it out there, has a few entries again. — Wattz2000 13:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I will get to these during fun friday (don't ask) when I (hopefully) have a better computer. – ''Jäzz '' 14:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) That's it. I've had it with this user. There's this user (named Peach 112) on MKWiki that I've specified three times that we are merging and that her edits need to be at this wiki. She keeps getting rid of deletion marks, and when she's not doing that, she's adding info to pages that have been marked for deletion. I've made myself clear 3 times that she needs to come here. I was friendly for the first two, but then she just began to push my buttons. She won't listen to me. There are others that are doing the same, but I believe I've specified this to them and they've listened. I never have this problem, and you know what it feels like to be ignored and not follow rules. It's like my little sister coming in my room and playing with stuff when I tell her not to, and she doesn't listen to me. She then is now freaking out and yelling at me for trying to specify this to her. Ugh. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked for two weeks. Hopefully the merging will be done by then. – ''Jäzz '' 20:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ...that would be her... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Well, that Peach 112 character who's been causing some "trouble" uploaded a few files under a Spanish name(s). I believe Count said something about this type of thing before, and since only admins can rename files, I'm asking you to "Americanize the names," please. — Wattz2000 22:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly can't tell what the names are supposed to be. I was really bad in spanish. – ''Jäzz '' 22:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You could always just wing-it. :P — Wattz2000 22:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Well, Peach 112 is practically gone now... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete all this? It has been there for a long time and there are twenty seven things needed to be deleted. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, wasn't home. But yeah, I'll get to it now. – ''Jäzz '' 18:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) We're about done with MK Wiki Articles There is one more left to go, which is the main page, and we can't touch that one, so. We technically are done, but the MKWiki home page hasn't been marked. After that, we're done! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sending in the Special:Contact email now. – ''Jäzz '' 15:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) About the Special:Contact thing for my wiki once we've merged it I can't really e-mail anything to have it redirected. But, I can appoint you or CC or Wattz admin there to do it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :As an admin at that wiki, I've already sent it in. – ''Jäzz '' 18:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he's talking about MKDD Wiki. — Wattz2000 18:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Opps, didn't really read the header >< – ''Jäzz '' 18:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, so do you think I could appoint either you, Wattz, or CC admin to do the Special:Contact thing? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure, sounds good. – ''Jäzz '' 18:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Cool. Also, Mario Kart Wii Wiki is just about done. Lol, started and ended today. We have 181/186 done. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :(reset indent) Okay, cool. – ''Jäzz '' 20:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Make sure this guy doesn't end up at MarioWiki, please. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I was just changing to speech bubble because I like it better. My template hasn't update, but you should check it. Because I'm not allowing talk templates any longer. – ''Jäzz '' 02:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap I skipped that rule. I seriously did. I read everything else but that rule. Dangit. Ok, I apologize. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :It just updated. – ''Jäzz '' 15:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Reviews So, obviously this "Reviews" thing is happening. Do you want me to create a template for it, and do you want me to start? Or is this a question to ask CC? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can make the template. And I honestly don't care who starts. – ''Jäzz '' 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll start. You gonna do it now? I'm surprised you answered me so early. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::We can start tomorrow. It's 9:19 here and I had wanted to sleep an half hour ago. (Just don't question it) And I was previewing something and saw the message. – ''Jäzz '' 01:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. I'll be on here from around 7:50am to 8:20am (central time) and then probably again at around 2:00pmish (again, central time). So yeah. I'll start it. I enjoy giving reviews and would love to start. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, along with the template, should we create a page like "MarioWiki:Reviews", because if the template will end up appearing on the main page, we're gonna want to have a "Read more" button that will lead to the full review on another page. Just sayin'. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one other thing (sorry for all my chatter). Shouldn't there be rules/requirements in order to make a review? Like, this would be my idea: *No cursing. Censoring is not allowed either. Inappropriate language is also not allowed. *These topics must be included: **Gameplay **Story **Disadvantages (If there is none, this game should be rated 10/10) **Controls *Include you rating at top of review (e.g. "5/10" -- cannot be percentage or stars) *You must sign your username at bottom. *You must make a heading saying what game you're reviewing. *Make sure Grammar is correct. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, I've been working on the mainpage attempt today. And I was wondering if I'd be able to start since I have to practice for NaNoWriMo anyways. – ''Jäzz '' 18:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Be the first to do a review? Sure. I've already got a review practically ready, but you can go first. I'll go next. Should reviews change weekly? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I say biweekly. So two a month. – ''Jäzz '' 18:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. If you want to go first, go for it, but I've got one ready to go, I just have to get it on the wiki. And by the way, my review is of SMG2, hopefully yours isn't that... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Just for the heck of it, let me show you the review I've done, like I said I've finished: Super Mario Galaxy 2 Review By Rainbowroad6w Rating: 9/10 I remember the day it released. I hadn't bought it yet, but I remember walking into GameStop and getting ahold of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, and playing it. Immediately I was in love. The graphics were bright and beautiful, the controls were nice and simple, the characters and animation were great, the gamplay was clever, and the music, now recorded with a real orchestra, was outstanding. Overall, this game was a very great game. As for the graphics, like most Mario games, they didn't disappoint me, having perfect lighting for being in the area of outer space, consisting of colorful galaxies, and textures that brought everything to life. This, I thought, has got to be one of the best games for the Wii, graphically. Then we pick up the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. And I'm just hoping this will be easy to learn. Sure enough, it was as easy as yelling, "Peach!" And better, they took the smart road and decided to rapidly change the controls since previous installments. It was just how I wanted it. Next we observe characters. Mario hasn't changed, running the same, walking the same, and talking the same, with of course the legendary Charles Martinet voicing him once again. We take a look at Bowser, and his features are more detailed and look better than ever. We notice him holding the beloved Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in the palm of his giant hand, and she's still keeping the cute looks. Toads aren't any different, that Toad Brigade appears helpful in this game. The Lumas return with their cute looks and voices, making you just want to give them a nice, big hug. And then a big, fat, jolly, purple Luma named Lubba that is apparently the captain of the Lumas' ship and jokes around a lot, makes his first appearance here, and everything just works. Other characters reappear like Penguins, Piantas, and even those friendly Bob-omb Buddies return to make the experience more fun. And of course, Yoshi reappears, eating fruits that give him special abilities, which makes the game even more interesting. Concluding this long paragraph, clearly this game was great when it comes to characters. Now on to the story, or plot. It's the same traditional story. Mario is invited to Peach's castle to eat some cake while watching the stars. That's sounds pretty usual, right? Mario, at the beginning, is always lured to Peach's castle by cake. He gets to the castle just to find that Peach has been kidnapped by a huge Bowser (ok well the "huge" part was new). Aah, how can we possibly forget gameplay? It was certainly one thing -- clever. The gravity changes kept me playing, Yoshi obviously added fun to it, especially now because the dinosaur can do different (and helpful) things depending on what type of fruit he eats. And at the end, when credits come on, I was thinking, 'Oh great, I'm going to have to watch all this crap before doing anything else.' Fortunately, that wasn't the case. Instead, only about a minute into the credits, and I'm able to play as Mario, screwing around and doing whatever I want in the area the game puts me in, as the story--or book--flips pages through different stages until Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and their friends return home at the Princess's castle, and I (playing as Mario) jump all over a giant cake Peach made. And that's the end of the credits. So for the first time, the credits are entertaining. But there was a problem with the game. It was a little too easy. There were only 6 Worlds (traditionally there would be 8), not including World S. There also weren't enough episodes, I don't think, and most of the levels were a little too easy. To add on to this, the final boss was much too easy (obviously being Bowser), and I feel that Bowser Jr. himself could've done better than that. This was the biggest disadvantage this game had. Oh yes, last but certainly not least, the soundtrack. With probably more than half of it recorded by a real orchestra, Koji Kondo and Mahito Yokota once again write a brilliant soundtrack, putting this game's soundtrack on my list of Top 10 Best Game Soundtracks ever. To put it simple, the soundtrack is amazing. With all this said, clearly the game is worth the buy. I'd give it a 9/10, translating into "Go get the game; it's worth it." I will certainly remember this game, because it's become part of my "special memories." --Rainbowroad6w So do you want me to go first or still you? Because clearly I have one ready for whenever I can put it up. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to actually be able to write a review without constant messages. – ''Jäzz '' 23:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Fine, you go first. I sorta wanted to go first, but go ahead. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I'm too preoccupied with CSS to work on a review. And it's best to start on the beginning of the week. So sunday. – ''Jäzz '' 23:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if you've read my userpage (most people don't so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't), I'm not on on Sundays. If you've ever seen me on, it was because I was able to. Now, there's still a possibility that I might be able to do it on Sunday, but there's a 80% chance I won't be on on Sunday. Saturday? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Saturday is the end of the week. It's much preferred for sunday or monday. Now I must ask that you stop messaging me. – ''Jäzz '' 00:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Monday then. And yes I'll stop lol. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Updating Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you again and once again pissing you off, but it's Monday (meaning the Reviews things). I can create the pages and all, if you don't want to do it and once again want me off your talk page because I'm pissing you off. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :You can do it since I'm quite busy talking to a friend and practicing for NaNoWriMo. – ''Jäzz '' 23:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, they're all done. Once again, I apologize if I'm bothering you. I heard you were busy, so. Check out my sandbox, I haven't added any pretty picture or anything, but there it is. Look at bottom of left column. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Done I've finished the reviews thing, both the template and the page. I put it in my sandbox to test it. I really don't mean to bother you, but CC wasn't replying, and you're the only other admin that's active here, so I decided to talk to you. You wanted to do it on Monday or Sunday and it's already a few days past that, so yeah. I don't like bothering people, and I'm probably just coming out as annoying to you now, so I'll leave you alone unless you have something to say to me that isn't about how purely obnoxious I am. Lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi! I had made a vote in the glitz pit but my vote was undone. I am sorry if I broke any rules. Could you specify what it was? Once again, sorry, and I will be much more careful. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 00:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)